


An Awkward Misunderstanding

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Broken Hearts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: Sam has a really bad day and gets himself into an awkward situation involving soaking clothes, bare feet and the town Sheriff.This is a prequel time-stamp for Broken Hearts in which we learn just what Sam got himself into that lead to Jessica and the Sheriff bonding.Now with photo-edit by the wonderful@unicorn_and_squirrel(from Instagram).





	An Awkward Misunderstanding

  

 

“Crap.” Sam was stood outside his house, half naked and locked out. Jess wouldn’t even be able to let him back in since she’d be half way to her parents’ house to pick up the last of her things by now. Dumping his soggy shirt on the door step, Sam started looking for a way to climb into the open bedroom window – he didn’t think anyone could be thankful for paint fumes until that moment.

The events of the day would be funny to look back on eventually, he was sure. It started simple enough with the task of painting the bedroom. First there had been an accident with the paint that meant their bedroom had diverted from their original colour to a funky blend. Jess had laughed when she saw the mess Sam had made and told him it added ‘personality’ to their home.

After painting the bedroom their newfound blend, Jess suggested they go out for coffee and cake. Sam had agreed, but when it came to paying after they’d had their food and drinks Sam struggled to find his wallet and accidently tripped up a server. He apologised repeatedly while Jess paid for their drinks. “You’re like my own adorable, clumsy, giant puppy,” she reassured him outside, following it up with a kiss.

Then there had been the dog park incident, where Sam had been greeting local dogs to get a feel for them before they picked up Bones, their golden retriever temporarily staying with Jess’ family. It had started well but ended with Sam wringing pond water out of his jeans in the bathroom, glad that he’d left his phone and wallet at home after all.

Finally, Jess had needed to go pick up her things and their dog so Sam had told her to go ahead, and while she was gone he would set up a space for the dog in their temporary bedroom (otherwise known as the dining room). Unfortunately when Sam padded his jeans down for his keys, he remembered that he’d left them with his wallet and phone when he put his trainers on.

Sam had a moment of panic when he slipped trying to climb onto the balcony. He jumped back onto the garage roof and tried again. Briefly, he wondered how many kids Jess thought they were going to have in this house. Laughing, Sam pulled himself up to climb in through the bedroom window. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. Sirens could be heard getting louder and louder from a distance, but he thought nothing of it until there was a firm knocking on his door. Glancing out the window to see a police car on his driveway, Sam frantically looked for his keys but of course he couldn’t find them because it was that kind of day. He stuck his head out the bedroom window and called down to the officer, “Hang on! I’ll be down in a minute!” Seeing no other logical solution, or at least not thinking logically, Sam climbed back out the window and down to the ground.

“Can you explain to me why you’re getting in and out of this house through the window?” The officer folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at Sam’s antics. “You know you can break your neck doing that.”

“Don’t say that. With the day I’m having it’ll probably happen,” Sam laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “My name is Sam Winchester, I just moved here with my fiancée Jessica Moore. Please don’t arrest me. I’m not a burglar, I swear, I just left my keys in the house but then I couldn’t find them and now I realise that I maybe shouldn’t have climbed in and out of the window but Jess won’t be home for three hours and I need to unpack the dog stuff.”

“You do understand that to your neighbours, and me, this looks like a break in?” The officer looked Sam over, he didn’t look like a criminal but she needed proof that he lived in the residence or she’d have to arrest him. “Why is your hair wet?”

“I got pushed into a pond by a dog at the park. I just got changed when you knocked,” Sam curled his toes, eyes on his socks. “I left my shoes in the house.”

“Does anybody have a spare key? Someone who can vouch for you? I’m Sheriff Mills by the way.” Jody thought he was cute, “If not, I might have to ask you to come to the station until this girlfriend comes home.”

“Um… I left my phone inside,” Sam laughed awkwardly. “This does not look good, does it? Please don’t arrest me. My brother does have a key to the place, so do our parents, hers and mine.”

“Do they live close by?”

“My brother does… but he’s out of town. He’s helping Dad fix his truck.” Sam winced, knowing it sounded worse and worse. “I could leave a message with Jess and she could prove I live here when she gets back.”

“You realise I need you to come down to the station?” Jody was sympathetic; the kid clearly wasn’t a criminal. “Let me look up your record and keep an eye on you for a few hours. When your fiancée gets back she can give us a call and I’ll bring you back.”

“It’s a four hour round trip. I don’t have to sit in jail that long do I?” Sam unintentionally pulled out the puppy eyes.

“We’ll see what I can do. Come on kid, into the car,” Jody looked up at the window, which Sam had closed almost completely behind himself when he climbed out. “Is that secure enough for you?”

“Yeah, it should be,” Sam nodded. He walked to the police car, “Am I gonna need shoes?”

When Jess heard what happened she couldn’t stop laughing, “Yeah, Sam is my fiancé and we just bought the house.  I can be home in about an hour and a half. He’s not under arrest is he?”

Jody looked through her office window at Sam chatting with a couple of officers. “No, I looked him up and everything checked out. Obviously we can’t really let him climb into the house and there’s nowhere else for him to go without a wallet, phone or shoes.”

“Thank you for taking care of him Sheriff. What would our men do without us?”

By the time Jody took Sam home, he’d made friends with half the local force and gotten a job representing one of them. He smiled sheepishly at Jess when he saw her, “Today has not been my best day. Did you bring Bones home?”

Jess nodded, “I did. And I found your keys. Next to the front door with your wallet and your phone,” she teased him. “Go on, I’ll talk to the Sheriff.”

Sam ran into the house to reunite with Bones while Jess and Jody spoke. He didn’t anticipate the Sheriff staying for dinner, but at least he hadn’t been arrested.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Photo edit at start of fic by the wonderful [@unicorn_and_squirrel](https://www.instagram.com/unicorn_and_squirrel/) (from Instagram).


End file.
